Just one push was needed
by SSAWazza
Summary: Reid crushes on a member of BAU.Will he take a chance and throw caution to the wind?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Don't own Criminal Minds ,that honour belongs to CBS

Just one push was needed

"I swear,Spence if you ogle her one more time, I'm going to scream" said JJ annoyedly."W..ha..t do you mean JJ?" squeaked Reid while a large red blush started to form on his face. "You know what I'm talking about Spencer, if you're interested in her why don't you ask her out to coffee or a book reading? "asked JJ while trying to hide a smile at how her unofficial kid brother Spencer Reid an undoubtedly genius was in knots trying to ask his crush out.

"Hold up ,Pretty Boy is interested in someone?" asked Morgan while failing to hid a smirk.

"Not just someone Derek, the person Spence is apparently too shy to ask out is none other than our very own Tara" said JJ beaming with pride.

"No way, so looking to put some chocolate in your vanilla latte ,eh Reid? "questioned Morgan while giving Reid a suggestive wink leading to Reid to blush harder than before .

Unfortunately for Reid ,it was just so happen that his object of affection Tara Lewis walked by and noticed Reid face .

"Reid, are you ok?"asked Tara putting her hand to his forehead which caused JJ and Morgan to burst out laughing uncontrollably while leaving Tara bewildered and Reid utterly mortified.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Criminal Minds.

Just one push was needed-Chapter 2

"What do you mean the kid has a crush on Tara?" asked Rossi incredulously to JJ and Morgan.

"It's true Rossi man , you should have seen him when Tara came near to him I've never seen him so uncomfortable. He finally managed to mumble out he was fine and sulked off towards the bathroom where he has been for the past 25 minutes probably still trying to compose himself" said Morgan after seeing Rossi enter the bullpen and proceeded to inform Rossi of the latest development between Reid and his not so secret crush on fellow profiler Tara Lewis.

"Now the question is how do we get them to spend some time alone so Reid is forced to talk to her and hopefully admit his feelings for her?" asked JJ.

"Oh, don't worry about that ,I've got just the thing to make that a reality" chuckled Rossi.

Sometime later….

"Oh Tara there you are ,I was wondering if you could do me a small favour?" asked Rossi . when he spotted Tara in the bullpen much later on under the curious gaze of Morgan and JJ

"No worries Rossi ,anything to help out what is the favour?" asked Tara.

"Well me and Hotch were originally gonna drive up to Corazon Penitiary to interview several inmates for some case studies but since Hotch and Garcia have gone up to New York for a conference this week ,I was originally planning to go alone but my back has been acting up and I don't think I can make the interview so I was wondering if you could do it instead?" asked Rossi

Yeah ,I should be able to do that" said Tara .

"Great ,but since it was originally a two-man interview ,how about Reid goes along with you that way the interviews go quicker?" asked Rossi with his request sounding innocently enough to Tara but she had not realise the two seasoned profilers were grinning ear to ear while one was looking like the ground would open up and swallow him whole at that moment.

"No problem ,me and Reid get along well enough and he's more than capable of conducting interviews by himself"said Tara while throwing Reid a sweet smile.

"Good,I was hoping you would say that"said Rossi while being unable to contain the hint of a smile on his face.

"Well ,we better get going Reid, if we want to beat the rush hour traffic and get there on time" said Tara.

"Bye Reid, and safe journey"said Morgan when Reid turned to leave mainly because he could disconcern the playful tone in which Morgan said his goodbye's

Reid turned around just in time to see JJ give him a thumbs up while Rossi just grinned cheekily at him

" _Oh boy, this is going to be a interesting journey"_ thought Reid while he gave a small smile towards Tara.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own Criminal Minds

Just one push was needed-part 3

"Arrgh ,I can't believe you did that Reid"said Tara in a low angry voice towards Reid.

"Whoa, whoa what happened?"asked Rossi concernedly when he noticed Tara and Reid arguing shortly after coming back from the prison interviews.

"Ask Reid and tell him to tone down his overprotective macho attitude if you want us to pair up on anything again "said Tara angrily before storming off to presumably cool down .

"Reid, what the hell happened man ?" asked Morgan both concernedly and slightly nosy.

"Its nothing alright Morgan ,I blew my shot with her over something stupid "said Reid angrily while going to the kitchenette to get some coffee.

"Oh, Spence" said JJ with a motherly look at her best friend who was suffering at the moment.

"Alright, now you've had some time to cool off wanna tell me what happened between the two of you?"asked Rossi towards Tara.

"Its so stupid Rossi,everything was going so well until we had to interview Mason Ridge the Boleyn Hills Strangler remember him ,strangled 3 Afro-American women with pure rage because he got dumped and humiliated by one"began Tara.

"Yea ,I remember "Rossi said cautiously and motioned for Tara to continue her story as to why she and Reid were arguing intensely.

"Well ,it was hard at first because as you know part of his profile was that he was charming, which meant that he was good in lowering his victim's initial apprehension of him till he got their full trust and well I played into that part of his fantasy quite well at first then it started to get quite creepy like he was able to stare into my soul , and all out of sudden he's reached out to push a strand of hair out of my face" Tara said pausing momentarily .

"And than?" questioned Rossi still not seeing how this caused Tara and Reid to get into an argument.

"It was at that moment Reid lost it ,he basically jumped out of his seat and started to manhandle Ridge till I got him to calm down, unfortunately the warden barged in that moment and said our interview was over due to agitating his prisoners" ended Tara quite huffily.

"I see ,well I can see why you would be upset. Did Reid mention why he reacted like that?" asked Rossi quite craftily now understanding Reid's out of characteristic moment of machoism.

"Nothing ,he just went quiet ,I guess he was mad at me for not being able to separate myself from his victims "said Tara.

" _Oh ,trust me that was not the reason at Spencer Reid boy genius had a serious case of green eye envy_ " thought Rossi.

End of chapter 3

A/N:Please Review it makes my day =)


End file.
